Team Seven's Strangest Day
by HecateTombe
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day : wait for Kakashi-sensei's return. Then they had to see the Hokage himself, then go to Kakashi-sensei's house, then faint. Then it was not a normal day at all. FemHarry/Kakashi


Team Seven was at a bit of a loss. Their teacher should have been back yesterday morning at the latest, after going on an impromptu mission he had been given by the Hokage last week. He was still one of the best Jonin of the Village, after all -if not the best.

But even after waiting the habitual three hours, after the time Kakashi had given them for their meeting, the man hadn't appeared. They had went home, a little worried, then had waited the next morning -today- at their normal meeting place, for five hours already. Still, Kakashi hadn't come. They didn't know what to do.

Was their teacher okay ? Was he injuried ? Was he dead ? Sure, Kakashi was a powerful and feared Shinobi, but that didn't mean he couldn't make an error, or be surprised, and die. They couldn't just stay there, though. They had trained during the week Kakashi had been away, following more or less his instructions -they weren't really detailed to begin with, and were generally teamwork oriented.

Sakura much prefered fawning over the last Uchiha, who prefered to brood alone, while Naruto couldn't bear the fact that both thought he was too loud and annoying, and overall prefered he wasn't there -in the same place and in the same team.

Even if he _was_ loud and annoying. Sort of. Maybe. A teeny tiny little bit. Whatever.

* * *

Then, after much convincing talk, he managed to get them to follow him to the Hokage Tower, in order to get informations about their teacher's situation. Plus, the other two didn't really have a better idea, anyway. Admittedly, he didn't really explain _who_ they were going to see in order to gain those informations. He just said that he knew someone in the Tower, who could most definitely help them.

Still, they were a bit surprised by how at ease Naruto was in the Tower, walking in the corridors and the stairs without thinking much about it, and somehow managing not to get lost. At least, he seemed to know where he was going. One could never know with Naruto.

But he was talking and waving to various secretaries in the Tower, so he must be used to be here a lot, seeing as some, if not all of said secretaries couldn't be bothered to see other people around them, hurried as they were, but still took time to greet the blond-haired genin.

None of them so much as looked at the other two members of Team Seven. Which was a bit strange to them, seeing as usually it was Naruto who was ignored while people greeted them.

Then, much to their mutual shock, Naruto guided them to a floor where people were checked to get on, by ANBUs no less. It was obviously the Hokage Floor, the security control was _that_ strict. But Naruto wasn't controlled at all, in fact, the Ambu stationed at the door greeted him with a stern nod of the head. He let the three of them pass when Naruto announced that they were with him, as if that was all the reassurance he -or was it a she ?- needed to let them enter in a restricted area.

But seeing the way Naruto casually and familiarly greeted the Hokage personal secretary as easily as if she was a good friend... Knowing that the secretary had to undertake an ANBU training before being allowed on the job... She was pretty highly placed on the food-chain : at least in the Tower, she outclassed the Jonins !

But she seemed to genuinely like Naruto, calling him "Naruto-chan" -much to his grumbling and blushing- and hugged him tightly, which Naruto allowed while laughing softly but happily. And for the first time, they saw a true smile on the face of one Naruto Uzumaki. They didn't really know how to react, so they did nothing. They weren't in their element, not like Naruto was, obviously.

Then Naruto asked if he could see a certain Jiji, and then the secretary -Mia-nee-chan- said that Hokage-sama wasn't in a meeting so that it was okay to go, and neither Sasuke nor Sakura really understood because first, who was Jiji, then why was she suddenly talking about their Hokage, and finally how could Naruto just be allowed to go and barge in the Hokage office, unannouced and without a rendez-vous, as if he had clearance to do as he pleases ?!

But the ANBU that _must_ be guarding the Hokage office didn't stop Naruto to go and open the door, so apparently he -then again, it could be she- didn't have a problem with that. Seeing as the secretary was already back to her documents, it must be a normal occurence.

Even if said secretary had given them a hard and searching look before letting them go, none of the fondness that was given to Naruto showing in her eyes while she scrutated them, and they could sense the calculating look of the hidden Ambu. Naruto was welcome, here. Them, not so much.

The total opposite of a everyday walk in the streets of Konoha. Belatedly, Sakura wondered if they were under a Genjutsu, because obviously Naruto couldn't be more appreciated than they were, he was annoying and loud and too bright and too stupid, and she was top-kunoishi of her year, and Sasuke-kun was the last Uchiha and the Rookie of their year, and they were so much better than Naruto.

Still, Naruto was welcome here and they were barely accepted.

Speaking of him, Naruto opened the door and rushed in the room, a bright smile on his face as he runed to the Hokage, happily calling him. Loudly.

"Jiji !"

Apart from the fact that he barged in as if he owned the place ? That he has apparently more clearance than others, better-ranked Shinobi ? That he knew about everyone important in the Tower, and that they appreciated him ?

Apart from that, he called the Hokage, the most powerful ninja of their Village, a legend in his own right, _Jiji_.

* * *

Even if Naruto all but bursted in unnanounced, the Hokage didn't mind at all, seeing him smile and greet Naruto amiably, hugging him a bit and patting his head fondly.

So. Naruto knew even the Hokage, who was like a grandfather to him. Right now, their view of their teammate changed. A bit. The Hokage greeted them next, but his smile wasn't as warm and fond, and his eyes were a bit more assessing.

It definitely showed them the borders between Naruto and them. It was a new experience, coming after their dumb teammate, and they couldn't say they really liked it. But they couldn't ask either, so they hold their tongues. For now.

After exchanging news about their weeks -and somehow Naruto managed to get an invitation to go eat ramen with the Hokage sometimes in the next week-, Naruto came to the subject of their presence.

"Ne, Jiji, do you know if Kakashi-Sensei is back from his mission ?"

"Why, yes, Naruto-kun. He is. Is something the matter ?"

"Ah, well, you see, we had a meeting yesterday, and he wasn't here. I mean, I know he's always super mega late, and it's really annoying, you know, but we waited five hours and he still didn't come. Then we waited this morning, three hours as usual, but still nothing. So I thought to ask you about it".

"Aa, I see. Well, he definitely came back yesterday morning", said the Hokage while arranging his papers, and Naruto came over the desk to help him sort sensitive documents as if all was perfectly normal. The Hokage let him do it. "He was a bit injuried, actually. The informations on the mission weren't exactly right, you know how it is", he added, surprinsingly, and Naruto nodded as if he knew, actually, how it was.

The two genin forgotten in the room were feeling definitely out-of-place.

"Well, I do believe he went home."

"Not to the hospital ? He wasn't really injuried, so", Naruto asked, frowning.

"That doesn't have to do with anything, Naruto-kun. Shinobi heal better when they're in a safe environnement, most if not all of them go home when they're injuried. Well, Kakashi wasn't that injuried, but he still get a day off".

"He absolutely did not warn us !", pouted Naruto, before exclaiming loudly, "And we waited three hours for NOTHING ! I could have stayed home, or better yet, I could have trained ! Do you know I had to rush this morning in order to not be late ?!"

"Maa, maa, Naru-kun, he must be pretty tired. Tell you what, I have been given an orde- I mean, a request from someone who lives with him. That person requested a genin team to guard the ch-house while she will go to the market, because Kakashi can't do it. I will give you this mission, even if you don't have your squead-leader, so you will see your teacher, alright ?"

It wasn't rare for Shinobi to live together. It was more secure that way, even if it was hard to find someone you trusted enough to sleep next to. Vaguely, they wondered who could suppport their lazy, laid-back, perverted teacher, before focusing again on the seemingly, for them, surnatural scene before them.

"Yay ! Thank, Jiji ! We will totally rock this mission ! Plus, I always wondered where Sensei lived...".

"Well, I know for sure that you will be surprised. Just remember, whatever private or personal you see at his home, you must not say a word about outside a secure place. Informations on ninjas is a serious matter, however small they are".

"You got it, Jiji ! Not a word will escape my mouth, I promise ! See ya later !", waved excitedly Naruto.

But the three genins had perfectly understood the warning, the Hokage's eyes had been cold and sharp enough to relay the message.

 _Shut your mouth about whatever you will see_.

 _Well_ , thought Sasuke, frowning, _it didn't explain why the Hokage handed Kakashi's adress that easily, or better yet, why it was written on a sheet of paper_.

Sure, informations such as the adress of a Shinobi weren't that hard to found, given that not all ninja tried each and every night to discretely sneak home. They had to hide and sneak and conceal themselves everytime, few of them fancied doing so just to go home. With so many spies in the village, known or not, they rather preferred trap and protect their home.

You just don't enter a ninja home like that. Paranoid little bastards, they were. Traps and traps and traps _everywhere_. There was even a law forbidding civilians to try to even _knock_ at a ninja's door, even if they were family -ninja with civilian upbringing were as paranoid than the rest, if not more so because they hadn't the relative security that came with being part of a clan.

Before this law, a lot of accidents happened, from friends to family wanting to see their loved ones. Particularly after hearing they had been injuried and were resting home. They were even more paranoid then.

But still, giving the adress like that was... well, pretty stupid, considering that informations were simply not written in ninja Villages. Plus, sending genins to a ninja's home ? As said before, it was not a good idea.

Sasuke wasn't too proud to admit that he didn't feel ready to take the challenge. Hell, he lived only in a few rooms in his own compound because Ambu couldn't desamorce all of the traps placed by the last Uchihas, and he didn't feel secure enough to wander through the houses. That was the major reason as to why no one was allowed into the Uchiha Clan Compound.

Even the civilians didn't try to gain access. And they were always trying gain more place.

Anyway, Naruto was already on his way out of the office, and Sarutobi congedied them with a nod of his head before refocusing on his paperwork. Taking the clue, Sasuke and Sakura hurried to follow their teammate, after bowing lowly to their leader.

Naruto just looked behind his shoulder to see if they were following, before taking shortcuts and what _had_ to be secret passages, because they were soon out of the Hokage Tower without seeing people, other than official secretaries, Jonin and the few ANBU here and there.

Then he began to lead them across Konoha, using little passages and shadowy streets with certainty coming from habitude. They were living in Konoha, but they had never see those streets, nor had they realized the shortcuts they offered. Naruto knew Konoha, much better than them, obviously. It probably came from his pranks.

Well, a lot of their view of their teammate had just changed, so they were trading on uncertain ground. Sakura didn't even try to hit him when he said for them to hurry up. She prefered to stare at him, pondering.

* * *

They were just coming on the market when they meet Team Eight. Sasuke held a groan when he saw -and heard, Gods but those fangirls could _scream_ !- Ino running towards him.

Fortunately, or not, Sakura wasn't going to let Ino -her so-called rival in love- hug Sasuke like that. They squealed and shrieked and grabbed him, but they were talking together and basically ignoring him. He sent a pleasing glance to Naruto who, as was his habit since they were a team, began to annoy the girls who focused on him, releasing the poor Uchiha.

If, later, he choose to hide behind Naruto, well. A ninja had to show basic survival instincts, right ?

"So where are you kids doing ?", asked Asuma, the jonin-sensei of Team Eight.

"We're going at Kakashi's !", chirped happily Naruto. "Do you know who he lives with ?"

"Ah, yes. I've heard he got the day off, lucky bastard", acquiesced Asuma, ignoring the question.

"So even you knew ?!", cried Sakura. "He did not even tell us, and we're his team !"

"Well, if I was in his situation, I'm not sure I would have taken the time to warn my team. Hell, who am I kidding ? I would just have stayed home, like he did", admitted the jonin.

He was met with six glares, but just chuckled, ignoring them. Kakashi was a lucky bastard !

"Say", asked Sasuke, and that obtained the attention of everyone. So, he didn't speak often. Sue him. "They sent us at his home. Isn't that dangerous ?"

Again, Asuma only chuckled, but he also gained a slighty envious and dreaming look.

"No risk. His w- partner, the person with whom he lives, has a bloodline limit. No one with even the slightest bad intention can enter the house, much less the garden. Hell, sometimes, if you as much as want to cut a flower in the garden, the wards will rejects you. Man, but Kakashi has without contest the most secure place of the Village, if not the world !"

Well. It certainly explained the willingness to write his adress, if that was true. If it really was, then Kakashi was really a lucky bastard : few were the shinobi who could relax even at home. In the Ambu headquarters, in the jonin lounge, or maybe in the clans compounds, those were the places were ninjas really relaxed.

But apparently Kakashi got lucky with his housemate, and got himself a secure house. Well, at least they weren't going to die for ringing the bell at the door -provided they didn't want to cut a flower, apparently. Whatever.

"Well, get going", smirked Asuma, as if he was having a laugh at their expenses. They did not feel particularly good about that. "We have a mission to complete, ourselves".

After much whining from Ino, "Mendosuke" from Shikamaru, smugness from Sakura, grunts from Sasuke, munching from Choji and shouts from Naruto, the teams parted and Naruto resumed their trek towards the adress of one scarecrow silver-haired lazy jonin.

They quickly arrived at the nice part of the village, near the borders but still fully protected by the walls. There was a lot of space between the houses. The garden were bigs, probably for trainings purpose seeing that almost all of the area's residents were ninjas.

Strangely, try as they might, they just couldn't see through the trees bording the garden of Kakashi's house. It was as if they was a genjutsu placed on them, distorting the space and blocking the view. No amount of "Kai !" came even near to stop this genjutsu, however.

Giving up, they ringed the bell and waited, eager to meet their sensei's housemate. Who knew, he or she -but most probably he, seeing as Kakashi was a pervert, and kunoichis just didn't live pervert- may have seen the silver-haired jonin without his mask, and knew what was under it !

Imagine it, someone who knew what the Hatake looked like ! It was _gold_ !

Then, the door opened, and Jaws ? Meet ground.

* * *

Before them was the most beautiful woman they had ever saw. Why, even Sasuke blushed, and Sakura didn't have it in her to be resentful against the woman, she was just that beautiful.

She was petite, but not small, and curvy. Her arms and legs looked toned enough, but nowhere near the muscles of heavy-hitter ninjas. Not a taijutsu specialist, then.

Her skin was pale, but not sickeningly so, and she had a few scars. Either she was good enough to not get hit too often, or she was not often on the field. Maybe a T&I ninja ? Wait, no, she looked way too nice for that.

Then again, apparences could be deceiving. Still, maybe a analyst ? Or a medic-nin ?

She had long hair, wavy like no others, and seemingly naturally curly. It was a bit messy, actually, but it seemed natural and suited her. It was black, so back it was almost blue -like a raven's feather. Her face was oval, and not like the faces of the women they could see in the streets, who were more round.

Her features were softer, but paradoxally sharper : her cheekbones were a bit too high and sharp, her nose was small and straight, her mouth plump and small. Her eyes were probably her most streaking feature : larger than others eyes, framed by thick black eyelashes, they were an almost irreal green.

She was breathtaking. Exotiquely so.

The genin were frozen for a moment, allowing the woman to assess them minutely -definitely a kunoichi.

She was wearing a white and blue yukata, but she had black pants peeking from under the hem, and what had to be a weapon pouch high on her tight. Then she suddenly smiled at them.

"Oh, you must be the genin team for the mission ?", she asked -and even her voice was nice and soft, with a underlying tone of steel. She was a no-nonsense person, then.

"Y-yes", mumbled shyly Naruto, giving her the mission paper.

She took it and scanned it, before nodding. "Well, in you go, then. Where is your jonin-sensei ?", she asked while closing the door after they were in.

"Huh -You see- It's...", stuttered Sakura, following the woman to a nice open-space, next to the kitchen.

They sit at the invitation to do so, still slighty transfixed by the woman's beauty.

"Yes ?", she asked, getting back from the kitchen with- was that a child in her arms ?

Dumbfounded, the three genin looked the woman place the baby in her baby seat, cooing slightly at her daughter. Tiny taps on the floor announced an arrival and, following her mother, and second girl emerged from the kitchen.

She had red hair, like living fire, and big black eyes. But the genin's eyes were still fixed on the baby girl on her seat.

The silver-haired baby girl. With green eyes.

Oh _Gods_.

"Huh...", said Naruto, fixing alternatively one daughter, then the other, then the pretty woman who had opened the door. "Are they your daughters ?". She could hopefully be baby-sitting one of her friend's children, after all.

"Yes, they're all mine. Now where did you say your sensei was ?", asked the unnamed woman, looking sternly at them.

"Well", hesitently began Sakura, "Hokage-sama said that Kakashi-sensei lived here, but there must have been an error..."

Not one time did they realize that it was possible that the woman was Kakashi's wife or girlfriend, or that the children were Kakashi's. They did not _want_ to realize.

"Wait, you're Kashi's students ?!", exclamed laughingly the woman. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hari".

So. The woman -Hari- lived with Kakashi, had two daughters -one of whom had silver hair- and called the scarecrow Kashi.

Nope. No connection at all. They must be good friends.

"Is sensei here ?", asked Sasuke. He really wanted things to go back to normal. Like, no pretty woman -yes, she was pretty and no, he wasn't _gay_ !- no child looking eerily like Kakashi...

Normal.

But, alas, such was not to be.

Hari only smiled, while putting her older daughter on his knees. The young girl couldn't be more than three, but she was scrutating him minutely, face blank, black eyes boring into his skull. Those were definitely Kakashi's eyes.

"Yes, Kashi's here. He's sleeping for the moment. Here, take Yuri-chan for me, will you ?". To Sasuke's silent indignation, she didn't even wait for his answer before turning back to her baby, cooing gently at the infant.

Sasuke did his best to make her understand that he was _not_ happy with a baby girl on his knees -even if she was not a fangirl, ten points for her. So he looked at Hari dead in the eyes and... blushed, that's right. He then took at heart the task of avoiding hey eyes.

Damn but they were pretty. And warm. And soft.

A mother's eyes.

Suddendly, the girl on his lap -and wasn't that strange ?, he thought- moved and he barely stopped her from falling on the floor. She gave a startled cry, which resonated in the home's silence.

A door opened quickly somewhere in the house, followed by a brief silence before Kakashi himself entered the living-room, eyes scanning the room and body tense. He looked at them all tiredly but sharply, his mitchmatched eyes strangely captivating, adossing himself against the wall, head in the shadows of the other room and arms crossed over his torso.

His very naked torso.

...

Well. Kakashi was muscled, that much was for sure. Sakura barely managed to discreetly hide her drooling, averting brusquely her gaze -only for looking into the knowing and laughing eyes of Hari.

So much for discretion.

"Already up ?" asked the raven-haired woman. "Is your injury bothering you ?", she added, while giving a bottle of milk to her younger daughter, speaking softly while pointing the white bandages wrapped around Kakashi's right shoulder.

Kakashi only hummed, stepping into the light.

And damn ! He didn't have his mask, and they had all lost their bet.

For he didn't have horse-like teeth, or big, thick lips, or even no lips at all (Sasuke's bet. You never know what can happen with a failed jutsu).

So. Yes. Kakashi sensei was sexy.

Actually, scratch that. Sasuke suddenly understood the _possibilities_ of wearing masks, if only to escape crazy fangirls ! Because neither Sasuke nor Naruto were gay, and Sakura was very much fixed on Sasuke, but right now...

Well. They may have developped a bit of a crush on they jonin sensei. But only a little, honest. He was _that_ breathtaking.

They suddendly could very well understand why Hari put up with him, if they were together. The couple would make a lot of person cry, and dream at the same time.

But then the girl -Yuri, right ?- slipped his grip (so he might have been a bit distracted and shocked by his sensei. Hell, the whole situation was distracting and shocking ! He really would have liked to see you in his place !) and continued her fall toward the floor.

Again, he gripped her just on time, but he couldn't prevent her head from lightly tapping against the sitting table.

She let a second startled cry, and then his sensei was right in front of him -he hadn't even heard him move, let alone saw him- and he took the girl from his arms to embrace her in his.

He shushed her gently, nose buried against her flaming hair, rocking her softly. And he glared at Sasuke, who suddendly felt very, very small.

A shudder ran against his spine, and he felt a second stare at his head. Moving ever so slowly -he didn't want to give them a reason to attack, thank you very much, and he was sure Kakashi only waited for a missteps on his part- he turned his head to see Hari looking at him sharply, face serious.

Well.

Her green eyes were startingly beautiful.

They were also startingly _deadly_.

Kunoichi, yep. No doubt about it.

"There, there, baby", soothed Kakashi, sitting on the chair in front of his students and his wife. "Tou-chan's here, alright ?"

If looks could kill, Sasuke would be dead. Sakura and Naruto didn't dare move, somewhat overwhelmed by the recent events. Not that Sasuke wasn't.

"Go wash, Kakashi", said Hari, moving to take her daughter. "I sent a mission for baby-sitting and your team took it -I guess the old man had given it to them".

But Kakashi avoided her, clutching his daughter against his chest preciously, looking at Hari in horror.

"You will let my precious daughters with some _brats_ ?" He went quickly to the baby seat and gathered his second daughter in his other arm, eyes softening at her chirping.

"Well, you're injuried so you will _not_ go out today", stressed Hari with a warning tone, before adding "and I have to go to the market, then in a meeting with Hiruzen. I can't take Yuri and Kushina with me, so I will have to let them home. Again, you're injuried, so you have to rest. Ergo, I asked for a genin team to look after them".

Then, she smiled, ever so sweetly. It was _terrifying_. "Plus, they're your team. They know that if they mess something... Well...".

She didn't finish her sentence, but it was honestly not necessary. The message was perfectly audible, and the genins nodded frantically, eyes wide.

"But he already almost let Yuri-chan fall ! And he made her cry !" almost whined Kakashi.

"Yes", admitted Hari, and her voice was frosty. "I will make sure it won't happen again. Now, go wash, so I can look at your wound".

But Kakashi only clutched his daughters tighter. "They can wash with me, right ?", he pouted.

They looked at each other for a moment, in a stalemate, before Hari relented.

"Okay, I guess you can take Yuri with you. She had already eaten", she said, ignoring the way her husband's body relaxed a bit.

He had been injuried, and wanted for nothing more than be with his family, make sure he was still with them, and that they were all there, alive and happy. Hari understood this need, and wasn't going to deny him. Still -

"But Kushina has not eaten yet. She will cry, and you know you don't want that", she argued. "Give me Kushina and go wash with Yuri. We will wait here".

He hesitated for a moment, before realising that he wouldn't have a better deal and relenting.

"Alright", he pouted, giving back Kushina, before focusing on Yuri. "Come, Hime. Do you want to go bath with Tou-chan ? Oh, yes, you do".

The young girl only snuggled in her father's chest, giggling softly. Kakashi's voice diminished as he went on the bathroom, upstairs.

"Tou-chan won't let you alone with the bad mean emo boy ever again, promise" were his last audible words, much to the genin's stupor.

* * *

The silence fell on the dining room, only broken by the tiny noises Kashina made while eating, and Hari's soft humming.

"... You're Kakashi-sensei's wife ?", finally asked Naruto, eyes wide.

"Why, yes. How did you know ?", teased the green-eyed beauty.

"... And you have two daughters. Together", added a shocked Sakura, looking strangely at Kushina, as if afraid she would suddendly scream and jump, and maybe try to bit her. Who knows ? It certainly wouldn't be stranger than what they had already seen today !

"We're not cheaters, if that's what you're asking", answered Hari, eyebrows raised and face fakely offended.

"N-no ! I-I didn't mean... ! No !", hurried to affirm Sakura, before falling silent again, flushed.

Sasuke did the only thing he could think of.

"Kai !"

His teammates looked strangely hopeful for a moment, before slouching further in their seats when nothing happened.

Their always-late, masked, lazy and perverted, but handsome teacher was married to an exotic, strong, breathtaking woman and had two children with her.

They looked quicky through the window to see if the world was ending -but no. It was really real.

They felt as if all their lives had been lies.

"I will prank Asuma-sensei", swore Naruto, recalling the man who was looking at them while silently laughing. His teammates agreed moodily.

"You really didn't think Kakashi was in a relationship ?" asked the raven-haired woman, laughing and burping her younger daughter.

"How could we know ?!" bursted out Naruto, agitated. "He's lazy and perverted and always late, and what woman would want such a man for- !" he began before stopping abruptely, wide eyes full of terror looking at the mother…

…Who promptly burst out laughing.

Well. No crisis, no vengeful screams, no dead genin... It could have been worse. Naruto felt as if he had just looked at Death in the eyes. Shaken, he felt down onto his seat, not even knowing when he had got onto his feet.

"Why do you think he's always late, huh ?" asked laughingly Hari, hugging her daughter. "And I can assure you that he is many things, but lazy he is not".

She then hummed thoughtfully, before a malicious smile appeared on her face. "And for the Icha Icha books, well. The only thing I will say is that they're full of ideas".

That was it.

That was the last string.

They couldn't take more.

They fainted.

* * *

The next day, Team Seven was back to service, but all was not back to normal.

Sakura was prone to look at her sensei, blushing. Her eyes lingered on his clothed torso, and his infamous orange book made her stutter shyly, and not scream angrily. She would look at him, then at Sasuke, and sigh.

Then she would see young girls playing in the streets around them, as they went to the missions office, and she would brood.

Sasuke was looking at his sensei with something akin to respect, and horror. He was still nervous around him, as apparently the silver haired jonin had something against him and had took the habit to harass the young boy -or at last glare at him angrily- and he took the decision to avoid at all cost young children (especially if they were female).

A overprotective father, this one.

As for Naruto... Sometimes he swore it had all been a bad, bad dream. Then he would meet with Hari -who took a liking of him, and mothered him a lot. Kakashi didn't seem to care (too much)- and he would swore that he didn't understand why she was with Kakashi.

All in all, it had been the strangest day for Team Seven's genin -and the other genin may be pestering them to know why, they couldn't say anything.

Not with Kakashi's and the Hokage's eyes strained on them like hawks'.

A week later, Asuma was found tied to a tree, in a beautiful short pink dress. Someone had put long, brown false hair on his head, with waterproof glue, and he was outrageously covered of make up.

A lot of pictures had been taken, and Asuma kept twitching at the simpliest sound. He had been throrously pranked.

No culprit was found -and even Naruto was accounted for by his teammates, who swore he was with them all day. Everyone knew they didn't like each other, so they couldn't be lying, right ?

Even if no one actually saw one member of Team Seven that day.

Kakashi... Kakashi sighed softly and humbly, erasing a tear. His genin had actually acted as a team, for the first time.

He was so proud !


End file.
